


More

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, No Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae wants more, Yongguk gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Today it was Youngjae's birthday. It was January 24, a Sunday, so both Youngjae and his boyfriend of a little more than a year had the day off from college, in which Youngjae was a sophomore and his boyfriend was a senior. They lived together in a one bedroom apartment off campus, one they split the rent of and paid with the revenue of Youngjae's job as a bartender and his boyfriends' as a waitor.

His boyfriend's name was Yongguk and he was a couple years older than Youngjae was. For a while, leading up to the younger's 21st birthday, Yongguk had been teasing the younger and saying constantly that he had surprise planned for him. And even with much begging throughout the day on his birthday, Yongguk didn't tell him.

Youngjae always found sly ways to bring it up, whether they were at the store and shopping for groceries or out at dinner. "Bbang, please~" Youngjae begged for about the hundredth time, "the day's almost over."

Youngjae pouted as he gestured to the clock that read 8:30 in bright green letters, knowing it'd take about an hour for them to get back to their apartment. "Relax, Jae, you'll find out once we get home, I promise." Yongguk said, pausing, key still in hand and turning toward Youngjae to give the other a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry I keep bugging you about it, but I you're teasing me so much." Youngjae pouted, his forehead resting against his boyfriend's own.

Yongguk laughed at that, the sound being deep, then he drew away. "That's how it's gonna stay, babe." The elder muttered, though Youngjae barely caught the words. He was confused, taking in the subtle smirk his boyfriend wore. He was going to ask, but Yongguk turned the radio on and started up the car before he could. So Youngjae stayed quiet the entire ride home.

 

Around an hour later and back at their apartment, Yongguk was leading his now nervous boyfriend inside. Over the course of said hour, Youngjae had grown more apprehensive because of what Yongguk had muttered and his unusually cocky behavior.

But Yongguk drew him close by the waist, pressing their lips together briefly before smiling assuringly. "You seem so nervous." Yongguk chuckled, sounding normal for the first time ever since they left the restaurant. "You've seemed so... so cocky." Youngjae pouted and Yongguk couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. Instead of speaking, Yongguk led him in the direction of their bedroom. He sat Youngjae on the edge of the bed, leaving the younger to watch as he crossed the room to their dresser, kneeling to the floor and reaching underneath to withdraw a long, thin, black gift box.

He was soon sitting on the bed next to Youngjae, handing the box over. "Open it." He encouraged when said Youngjae gave him a skeptical look. Though, when the younger lifted the lid of the box he  _was_  surprised but, for the pervert in him, pleasantly.

It was fairly long, maybe about five inches, shaped alike to a bullet and colored silver. Next to it was a small black, square device. Clearly, it was a vibrator and a remote.

Suddenly, Youngjae was maneuvering himself to straddle Yongguk's lap. "Interesting idea of a present you have there, Bbang." Youngjae teased, the box still held in one of his hands while his arms were around Yongguk's neck. "Don't like it?" Yongguk asked in response, though he already knew the answer because of Youngjae's tone. None the less, the younger answered. "Never said that." He retorted, leaning down to kiss his way across the tan skin of Yongguk's neck. "Wanna test it out?" The elder proceeded to ask, smirk evident in his voice. Youngjae met his gaze with little difficulty, "Hell yeah."

"Clothes off." Yongguk ordered almost instantly, flipping their positions so that he hovered over Youngjae briefly before taking the box and moving off the bed and to the nightstand. And Youngjae wasted no time in ridding himself of his clothes like Yongguk asked, his shirt being the first thing he dropped to the floor. He slid off from sitting on the bed, working the buttons of his pants open and then letting them slid down his legs, stepping out of them and kicking his socks off while he was at it.

"Boxers, too?"

"Boxers, too."

So those went as well and Youngjae found himself crawling back onto the bed, propping himself up on the pillows and watching as Yongguk coated his fingers in the lube he'd produced from the nightstand drawer. "Spread your legs." Yongguk said, crawling over him, and Youngjae did so without a problem.

Yongguk slid the first digit inside, watching as Youngjae's face remained smooth and reveling in the fact that he seemed _quite_ loose. To be fair, they did have sex fairly often, but Youngjae still seemed a little  _too_  comfortable. "Have you fingered yourself recently?" Yongguk asked, simple and blunt. "I might've loosened myself a bit this morning in wishful thinking..." Youngjae trailed off, shrugging. "When?" Yongguk laughed, all the while wiggling his finger around inside Youngjae. "While you were in the shower." Youngjae replied, a little gasp punctuating his statement when Yongguk continued doing that wiggling motion.

"Well then, I suppose I can do this..." Yongguk trailed off, slipping another digit inside Youngjae and probing deeper at the same time, just barely missing the younger's prostate. Youngjae moaned out, reaching one hand out to claw at the sheets while the other sent up to tangle in his hair. "Bbang, please..." He whispered, clenching his eyes shut tight. "But we've just barely begun." Yongguk murmured, smirking teasingly but adding another digit at the same time, still having to stretch Youngjae for the toy.

"Stop teasing me." Youngjae muttered, turning his head to the side and away from Yongguk even though his eyes were still shut. "Can't do that." Yongguk murmured, though he withdrew his digits from inside Youngjae, wiping them absently on the bed sheets. He slipped from the bed, discarding his clothes onto the floor until he was naked in all his half-hard glory and Youngjae was left staring.

Yongguk grabbed the vibrator from inside the box where he'd left it on the nightstand, taking some lube and slicking the device up. In his free hand, he held the remote. Then he was making his way to the edge of the bed, sitting himself down and gesturing Youngjae towards him. The younger crawled over quickly, planting himself in Yongguk's lap and straddling him again. "Kiss me, please." Youngjae murmured, automatically moving closer to Yongguk, his lips hovering near and his arms around the elder man's neck. "Of course." Yongguk replied, pressing their lips together in and open-mouthed kiss as he led the toy up behind Youngjae and near his entrance.

He let it push past slowly, knowing from the way Youngjae's arms tightened around his neck and the groans he was emitting that this must feel very different.

And it did. Youngjae felt so weird having something plastic inside of him. It wasn't unpleasant exactly, but it didn't feel amazing yet either. Though, he knew they'd only gotten started. While the hand that had been rendered free wrapped around Youngjae's aching and hard length, the other was still holding the remote. He flipped the switch on before turning the dial to the lowest setting.

Youngjae's head lolled back until he was staring at the ceiling, uttering a soft but very intelligible, " _Fuck_."

Youngjae's hand moved, sliding down from around Yongguk's neck and to his shoulders, then his chest until Youngjae reached the elder man's erection and wrapped a hand around it. Yongguk groaned, his movement on Youngjae's own arousal faltering for a second before he picked his pace.

And Youngjae was still feeling the  _most_  pleasant sensation of tingling spreading from his ass up his spine because of the vibrator. It made this experience  _so_  much more pleasant. Though, he felt like Yongguk was getting the short end of the stick; like he deserved more than what he was getting.

Youngjae batted Yongguk's hand away from him suddenly, having released his grip on the elder's member, before he slid out of his lap and to the floor. "P- Please... let me please you." Youngjae said, his voice breaking over from the constant hum of pleasure he was receiving. Yongguk didn't respond, he only smiled a tiny smile and slipped a hand down to intertwine it with Youngjae's black locks.

The younger placed his hands on Yongguk's muscular thighs, holding them down should the elder get too excited, and lowered his head. They didn't do this often, but Youngjae knew from experience that Yongguk enjoyed it a lot. He knew just how to make the elder tick, which places caused him the most pleasure. So Youngjae wrapped his lips around the tip of Yongguk's member, twirling his tongue around before digging it into the slit, wincing for a mere second at the bitter taste he was met with before he got used to it. Sure enough, he already had Yongguk moaning above him. It caused him encouragement to continue, giving the tip a light suck before he sunk down further, taking as much as he could without gagging and using his hand to compensate for what he couldn't take. He was going up and down, breathing through his nose so he didn't need to stop, having a routine of sucking the entire thing into his mouth and then going back shallowly to just flick his tongue across the tip. He knew very well that he was driving Yongguk insane.

Youngjae shifted off his feet and onto his knees, searching for a more comfortable position. But somehow from this position, the vibrator moved inside him, nudging at his prostate. He moaned loudly against Yongguk, unable to keep the noises in anymore, causing the elder to let out a groan above him. And, at that very moment, Yongguk thought it was appropriate to turn the dial up another notch.

Youngjae pulled off of Yongguk and gasped up into the air, briefly noting that Yongguk seemed just as wrecked as he was, uncaring that there was a bit of salvia dribbling obscenely down his chin. " _Fuck_ , Bbang,  _please_." Youngjae pleaded, his eyes desperate as he begged his lover for some kind of release. Yongguk groaned, as Youngjae's hand was still moving up and down his member, and, within seconds, the elder was on his feet and scooping Youngjae up, forcing the younger's legs around his waist.

Yongguk soon laid Youngjae down on the bed, settling between the younger man's legs and grasping the end of the vibrator, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in, then thrusting the device repeatedly. And Youngjae was a moaning and mewling mess, having a death grip in his own hair yet somehow still managing to grip Yongguk's member and pleasure him all the same.

Suddenly, Yongguk pushed the toy up against his prostate, causing his eyes to fly wide at the sudden stimulation, a moan getting caught in his throat. Then he let the end of the device go, instead batting Youngjae's hand away and proceeding to hold their lengths in one hand as they ground themselves together.

With his other hand, Yongguk turned the dial up on the highest setting and suddenly Youngjae's nerve endings were singing. "Ah! Yongguk!" He cried out and finally reached his breaking point. He clawed at the sheets, convulsing slightly as ecstasy ran through him and he arched his back, mewling loudly as he came between their sweaty bodies.

Yongguk forced their lips together, muffling some of the sounds and then allowing Youngjae's tongue to lazily work itself inside his own mouth as the elder restlessly moved his hips; he was still searching for his own climax. Though, as he replayed Youngjae's moans and the faces he'd made and things he'd done to him and as Youngjae added his own hand around their lengths, it was easy to find.

He came with a muffled groan that would've been loud otherwise, spilling his seed between their bodies and adding further to the stickiness. Yongguk collapsed on Youngjae's chest, resting his head in the crook of the younger's neck. "Fuck, we need to do that more often." Yongguk muttered, his voice rough from all the activities they'd just done.

"Yeah," Youngjae agreed with a short nod, "but first get this fucking thing out of me."

The vibrator was still very much on, very much against his prostate, and very, very pleasurable against his oversensitive body but Youngjae wanted it out before it could get him hard again; he just wanted to rest. Yongguk chuckled, the sound deeper than typical, before pushing himself up awkwardly with a hand on the bed, switching the device off, dropping the remote, and reaching between Youngjae's legs to grip the base of the toy.

He pulled it out slowly, by Youngjae still shuddered and moaned at the feeling of it dragging along his post-orgasm sensitive walls. Yongguk kissed Youngjae on the lips softly and briefly before heading to the bathroom connected to their room to clean himself up partially and the toy off fully. He left Youngjae on the bed, lying on his back with his eyes shut as he tried to come down from the high his orgasm had taken him to. It was not an easy thing, considering the torturous teasing and insane amount of pleasure he'd just gone through.

"Shower?" Yongguk asked, poking his head out from the bathroom. Youngjae nodded, laughing breathlessly, "Just let me regain feeling in my legs first."

Yongguk chuckled in reply, settling back down on the bed with his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around Youngjae's shoulders. "What do you think?" The elder asked simply. Youngjae chuckled, feeling like the answer was obvious. He turned and craned his neck, kissing Yongguk softly.

"Best birthday present ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this was my first time writing a BJ scene. And by BJ I do not mean BangJae XD


End file.
